


Family Dinner

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, or at least the brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t every day you brought your boyfriend to formally meet your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> For her Christmas card drabble, Yaoisakka requested (among other things) Sabriel and dysfunctional family dinner. Uh... close enough?
> 
> This takes place in some nebulous AU where Dean has his own house and Gabriel may or may not be human, whatever you'd like to imagine.

“We could really put off the whole family dinner thing,” Gabriel said, smiling so hard he was practically gritting his teeth. Sam rolled his eyes, but was ignored as usual. “Say til… never?”

“You’re coming to dinner and that’s the end of it,” Sam said, patience almost run out. He stood there, arms crossed, until Gabriel sighed, pouting. Thankfully, Sam was pretty much immune to that pout by now. “Good. Now let’s go.”

They walked the last few feet to the door and Sam rang the doorbell. Usually he’d just go right on in, but this was a special occasion. It wasn’t every day you brought your boyfriend to formally meet your brother.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed with a smile as he opened the door. He gave Sam a quick hug, then frowned when he saw Gabriel lurking behind. “I thought you said you were bringing your secret boyfriend, not... Gabriel. What the hell, man?”

Sam grimaced a little, well acquainted with Dean’s feelings about Gabriel, and held up a hand to prevent said boyfriend from saying anything crazy. There would be time for that later. “I did,” he said slowly, offering up a tight smile. “Dean, meet Gabriel, my boyfriend.”

Dean stood there, mouth open in shock and disbelief, until Gabriel started to giggle. Sam sighed, wishing the two most important men in his life weren’t so at odds, and pushed past his brother into the house. “I’m just going to go set the table or something,” Sam said, not sure if he was feeling more annoyed or fond. It was a feeling he was quite used to. “I’ll wait for you two to get over yourselves.”

Behind him, Gabriel began laughing even more as Dean sputtered out his incredulity. “But- but- Gabriel, Sammy, really?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
